Life's Changing Ability
by mylittlesweetheart
Summary: Mikan, an international exchange scholar, goes back to Japan after five years. As for Natsume, well, he's a world-known soccer player and an expected doctor. See as events unravel in their story.
1. Chapter 1

"Life wasn't what you can call easy but the challenges in it were the reason as to why I learned to become strong."

Mikan looked out the window. She took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her journal before standing up. She went to bed, relishing her last night on it, the bed that comforted her for the last five years of her life here in Paris. Studying abroad wasn't easy but when an opportunity comes, it's best to take it before it slips away. Tomorrow would be the day, the day of her return to her motherland. The day she would be returning back to Japan and back to her family and friends.

It takes a minimum of twelve hours of air travel to arrive from Paris to Tokyo that is if no delayed flights occur and thankfully Mikan's flight did not get delayed.

"I'm glad to be back home." Mikan whispered to herself as she took her first step out of the airport. She walked to the waiting area, where she got a glimpse of a woman with short jet black hair with her back to her. She couldn't contain her excitement. She ran to the woman and hugged her from behind, screaming, "Hotaru!"

"I missed you." Mikan said, letting go of the woman. Someone tapped her from behind. She turned around to see a female with violet eyes and an eyebrow raised. Hotaru.

"Idiot." Hotaru muttered, shaking her head in disappointment.

Mikan immediately bowed her head to the woman with the same short jet black hair as her bestfriend, whose back was still facing her. "Gomenasai!"

The woman turned towards her, revealing a pretty face with a long, upturned nose and slim lips. But her eyes were what caught Mikan off guard. Her eyes were the color of blood, a mesmerizing color of crimson-red.

The woman smiled and laughed in such a feminine way that made Mikan suddenly conscious. "It's fine. I consider it as a complement, seeing that the person who you mistook me for is such a beautiful maiden." The woman said before excusing herself saying that she has to look for her brother.

Mikan turned to Hotaru and bowed her head, asking for forgiveness. Hotaru shook her head and walked away, pulling Mikan's suitcase with her.

"Gomen, Hotaru. I really thought that was you. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. I promise." Mikan followed Hotaru towards her car. Hotaru opened the trunk of her car and deposited Mikan's suitcase inside. She walked to the driver's seat without a word, with Mikan behind her heels.

"Hotaru talk to me. I said I'm sorry." Mikan moaned, grabbing her friend's arm in desperation.

Hotaru did not turn around but she muttered, "Five years of being away and the moment she comes back, she can't even give her bestfriend a hug." Mikan stopped on her tracks upon hearing this. She laughed and hugged her bestfriend. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Hotaru replied and opened the door.

Mikan let go of Hotaru and whined, "Mou Hotaru, aren't you gonna hug me?"

"No," Hotaru replied. "And stop whining, you're not a little girl." She got into the car, leaving Mikan outside pouting. She rolled her eyes and looked at the pouting girl. "If you're not getting on the car, I'm leaving you behind." Mikan's eyes enlarged and she ran to the other side of the car, in fear of being left behind.

Hotaru shook her head and closed the door. With a small smile, she muttered, "She didn't even change."

Aoi Hyuuga smiled as she waited for her brother's arrival. That woman was so cute, although it's inappropriate for her to say such things, she can't help it. She thought it was her brother that hugged her from behind but before she even realized that the arms of the hugger were slim, the hugger screamed in a high pitched voice. That definitely isn't her brother's voice.

Aio must have been lost in her thought when suddenly a deep voice pulled her back to reality saying, "Earth to Aio." She looked up to see her brother's nonchalant face.

"What are you daydreaming about? You have such an idiotic expression on your face." Her brother muttered, running a hand through his hair.

Aio raised an eyebrow and said, "Really, Natsume? Your sister picks you up from the airport and the very first thing you can say to her is an insult. Wow, you really do amaze me. It's a good thing I didn't get the same personality as you have." She shook her head and walked away.

Natsume smiled and ran, catching up to his sister. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "I was just messing up with you, Aio." He hugged her and whispered, "But you really did have an idiotic expression. You kept on smiling while staring at the ground. What was that about?"

Aio gave her brother a playful punch and replied, "Is it wrong to be happy knowing that you're coming back today?"

Natsume had a thoughtful expression before saying, "Actually yes, for the past years, you never had that expression while picking me up. You mostly have an irritated expression since mom always forced you to pick me up."

Aio shrugged and laughed, "Well, I guess you're right. It is kind of a bummer picking you up alone."

"So, are you gonna tell me what this significant thing that you kept smiling about?" Natsume asked as try walked to their car. Aio told him what happened.

Natsume raised an eyebrow and opened car door. He got in and muttered, "What an idiotic person. Both of you match, you know. Maybe that's why she hugged you." Natsume joked. He chuckled at this, earning a punch from his sister.

"That's not nice, you know." Aio muttered before Natsume pulled out of the parking space.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan ran inside the house, dragging her suitcase on the way. She burst into the house and to the kitchen, leaving her suitcase in the living room.

"Mom!" Mikan squealed as she tightly hugged the woman from behind. "I missed you!"

The woman turned around and hugged her daughter back. "I missed you too." She smiled and kissed Mikan's cheek. "Talk to me later, I'm still cooking. Your father's at the backyard."

Mikan smiled and hurried out of the house. At the backyard, she found her father sitting on the grass, staring at the lake behind their house. She walked to his side and slide down beside him. "Hey dad." She smiled and turned her head towards him asking, " Did you miss me?"

Her dad, Izumi, chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Of course I missed you, kiddo. What kind of father wouldn't miss his daughter which he hasn't seen for five years?" Mikan laughed and hugged him. He hugged her back. When they broke the hug, a voice shouted, "Dad!"

Mikan looked behind them to see a man in his late twenties with dark blue hair coming towards them, searching for something inside the plastc bag he's carrying. He looked up and stopped in his tracks the moment he saw the girl beside his father.

Mikan stood up and turned to the man. Opening up her arms, she said, "I'm back, Onii-san."

The man rushed to Mikan's arms. The plastic bag he was carrying fell down on the ground. He hugged his sister tightly, lifting her off the ground in the process. She shrieked as she felt her feet leave the ground. She laughed the moment her feet touched the ground.  
>He punched her playfully and said, "Why didn't you tell me that you were coming back today?" He said this with such a hurt expression that made Mikan laugh.<p>

"I wanted it to be a surprise. Only Hotaru and mom knew tat I was coming back today. It was touching seeing your face with such a funny expression, Tsubasa-nii-san." Mikan smiled before running back to the house.

Tsubasa shook his head and looked at his dad. "Did I really have such an awful expression?"

Izumi stood up, brushing dirt of his pants, and said, "I don't know, son." He walked to the house, picking up the bag of goods in the process. "I didn't realize you were making an idiotic face. It looked the same to me."

The moment his father's words sank in, the culprit was already to far to takle down. He screamed, running after his father shouting, "What the hell dad!"

Tsubasa caught his dad in the dning room. He hooked up his arm around his father's neck. "You old man, what did you mean by that?"

Before Izumi can respond to his son, his wife and daughter arrived wit the dishes. Yuka, his wife, together with Mikan, prepared the table for dinner.

Yura stared at them and said, "Well, stop that brawl and sit down. This is our first dinner together after five years and I'm sure Mikan has lots of things to say." She smiled at her daughter and took her seat. The three filled in their places and they started to eat.

"Well, how was Paris, kiddo?" Izumi asked taking a bite off his plate. Mikan laughed and replied, "It was amazing, especially at night. The lights around the city will really amaze you, no wonder it's called the City of Love."

Tsubasa smirked and asked, "Since it's called the 'City of Love', did you found love?" He gestured at her with his fork, emphasizing what he means.

"Well, I could have found one but I was too busy juggling school. I had to learn English and French at the same time. English was fine since I had a little background on it but French was terrible. No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to grasp the language but I did learn, sooner or later." Mikan answered, picking up her chopsticks. "And I totally miss using chopsticks; I always have to use spoon and fork while eating."

"How about school, Mikan?" Her mom asked, taking a moment to look at her before resuming on eating.

Mikan thought for a moment and answered, "Really fun, actually. The clothes were amazing. Every end of the semester, we get to showcase our designs. We have fashion shows but the end of the year fashion show is what really counts. Famous designers join and watch. If they like your design, they will ask if you want to be a part of their group. It was a-mazing. The fabrics, the colors — everything!" Mikan sighed happily as she remembered her struggles in school. She looked pointedly at Tsubasa and asked, "But enough about me. Why the heck did you dye your hair? And dark blue? Really?"

Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders and took a shrimp off the serving plate. "Just thought it might be fun and it looks good on me, right?"

Mikan shook her head and answered, "It looks fine, I guess. Mom, why didn't you stop him?"

Yuka just smiled, "His stubbornness can get on my nerves. It might give me heart-attack." She continued eating.

Mikan glared at his brother, "See? Your stubbornness is becoming a problem. You should act more like an adult."

Tsubasa laughed. "Sis, I thought you're a fashion designer. That must mean that you know all about fashion and trends. I'm starting a trend. The blue hair trend." He coughed, choking on his food.

Mikan just shook her head. "Don't talk when your mouth is full, genius. That's a basic rule." She said, letting go of the matter at hand. They finished eating and Mikan offered to wash the dishes. After washing the dishes, she retired t her room.

Mikan flopped down the bed and started rolling on it. "I missed you my bed." She kept on rolling until her phone started ringing. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hotaru." Mikan sat up and took off her shoes. "Thanks for dropping me at the house." She waited for Hotaru to answer and replied, "Yeah, I have to go to Youichi's house tomorrow. I'm pretty sure he missed me." Waiting... "Yeah. The more the merrier. I'll be there the first thing in the morning. Night, Hotaru."

Mikan placed her phone on the bedside table. She walked to the door and locked it. Too tired to actually change, she took off her clothes, leaving herself in her underwear, before sinking on the comfort of her bed.

Here is the second chapter! =)) Hoped you liked it. By the way, in the first chapter, rather than Aio its Aoi. I totally forgot the spelling. So, starting in the next chapters, I will be using Aoi as Natsume's sister.

I'll be updating this story every Friday (in the Philippines). So, just a heads up. =))

Please review. So, I would know how to make this story better. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Mikan woke up with the sun's rays shining through her window, illuminating her room with light. She rolled to her bedside table and looked at her alarm clock.

**10:00** — the clock blinked. . . .

'Shit,' Mikan thought, scrambling off the bed. She ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Emerging from the bathroom with her locks still wet, she hurriedly dressed up. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Mikan, slow down," Yuka said, her gaze following her daughter. "Why are you in such a hurry?"

"I was supposed to be at Youichi's house before 11 and," Mikan's voice trailed off. The looked at th clock that hang on the wall above the fridge. "And it's quarter to 11. Hotaru's so gonna kill me." She grabbed a toast off the table and kissed her mom goodbye.

Picking the keys off the hook, Mikan said, "Tell dad, I'm going out and Tsubasa if he asks. And mom, I'm borrowing the car." She ran to the car, with the toast hanging out of her mouth. She turned on the car and drove out of the house.

Mikan drove for about 20 minutes before she arrived at the destined. She parked the car and got out. She walked around the meeting place. After a while, she arrived at the bay and saw a guy with grayish hair. He was looking at the body of water.

Without wasting any more time, Mikan ran towards him and hugged him from behind. The guy froze and reluctantly turned around.

Mikan let him go and noticed relief flooding his face when he saw her. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Expecting someone horrible? Youichi." She laughed and pinched his cheeks.

Youichi frowned and rubbed his tender cheeks. "Yes actually. I thought you'd be someone horrible since it was Imai who said to meet here. I was expecting Sumire to appear. A sense of relief washed over me, seeing that it's you." He scratched his head and said, "Welcome back, 'cuz."

Mikan laughed, "Thanks, 'cuz." She walked to the car with Youichi following behind. "She's still following you?" She asked and he nod grimly in reply. "Well, adding all the years that she has been following you, it's almost about six years." He nods again. She laughed and muttered, "Wow, she is persistent, you know."

"She is." Youchi answered with his head hanging low. Mikan smiled. "Don't worry. She'll get over you in time. Just tell her that you don't see her in that way." He looked up hopefully and asked, "You think so?" Mikan laughed and said, "Of course." She pinched his cheek and added, "It's just that, you're to adorable to not like."

Youichi glared at her and muttered darkly, "You're already 25, stop treating me like a child. Just because you're three years older, doesn't mean you can do whatever you like with my face, nee-chan. You are destroying my face."

Mikan laughed and opened her car door. "Don't worry Youichi, I won't destroy your pretty face." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at him. "Come on, I'll treat you to lunch. I just miss you." They got into the car.

Mikan drove to the nearest restaurant, where they met with Hotaru and ate lunch. After lunch, she and Youichi left Hotaru, saying that she will be dropping Youichi at his house. She drove to Youichi's house.

"Hey," Youichi said as he was getting out of the car.

"Hmmm?" Mikan looked.

"Wanna get out of the house tomorrow? There's this party at a friend of mine and I was thinking, since it's been a while since we attended a party and all. Maybe you want to come?" Youichi asked, shrugging his shoulders and adding, "And it gives me a reason to be out of the house."

Mikan smiled, "Sure, 'cuz. What kind of party is it?"

Youichi shrugged and replied, "Casual, I guess. It's just a welcome back party for my friend's brother. I'll pick you up at around six, okay?"

Mikan laughed and said, "Okay. You sure you'll be the one picking me up? Or you want me to pick you up."

Youichi glared at her, "I'll pick you up. Got that, 'cuz? You stay put in your house. I'll be there at six sharp." Youichi closed the car's door. They bind goodbye and Mikan drove home.

…

Aoi can't seem to find something interesting to watch. She has been flipping through the channels of their television for the last half an hour but none seemed to spark her interests. She jus finished the preparations for tomorrow party. Sure it was casual. Her brother has never attended any parties all dressed up. So, if she wants her brother to not ruin her party mood tomorrow, she decided to just make the party casual.

"Stop changing the channels, will you? It's starting t hurt my eyes." Natsume muttered and glared at his sister. "You're not the only one watching, you know."

Aoi glared back and answered, "Well go to your room. You have your own TV there."

"I don't want to. You also have your own TV in your room, why don't you go there and watch," Natsume replied with his glare still intact.

"I don't want to." Aoi stuck her tongue at her brother and continued browsing through the channels. Natsume just his eyes and waited for her to stop. In the middle of browsing, she stopped at a show, where a fashion show is being broadcast.

Natsume raised his eyebrow and asked, "Really? Of all the shows, I should have known."

Aoi's eyes grew a bit larger. She smiled and muttered, "So, her name is Mikan Sakura. A fashion designer, huh." She chuckled and walked away, leaving Natsume to stare at her back.

Natsume shook his head and thought, 'She's crazy.' He looked at the show and saw a pretty Japanese girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. She was bowing with a pretty smile on her face.

When Natsume turned off the TV, the girl's face can't leave his head. 'Mikan, that's what Aoi said was her name. Shit, I just got hooked.' He went to his room, running his hand over his head, trying to forget about her and her dazzling eyes.

….

Ok! New chapter finished. Wahhh. I'm sorry. I can only update once a week since I have this internship and it takes most of my time.

Thank you for supporting, especially to those who give reviews. You people give me inspiration on making this story until the end. =)


	4. Chapter 4

Mikan woke up to the persistent ringing of her phone. She groaned and rolled over to the phone. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. She answered the phone and groaned, "What, Sumire?" She looked at the clock on the bedside table. It blinked 6:01. Her mood turned sour, thinking, 'Really?'

"I didn't tell you because you didn't cross my mind." Mikan replied sarcastically. "Sumire, as someone who cares about my cousin's life, stop it. He doesn't like you that way and please, call some other time when I'm fully awake." She shut her phone close and groaned, burying her head in the pillows and went back to sleep.

It was twelve noon when Mikan awoke from the knock on her door. She yawned and rolled out of bed, scratching her head in the process. She walked towards the door and opened it. She gave another yawn and looked at her brother.

"What?"

"Good morning to you too," Tsubasa answered sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

Mikan frowned and rubbed the sleep off her eyes. "It's still morning?"

Tsubasa stared at her with shock eyes. "Oh my gosh, you did realize it's already noon." He covered his mouth, pretending to be shock.

Mikan glared at him and growled. "Spit it, brother."

Tsubasa glared back at her and threw the receiver at her. "The ice queen wouldn't stop calling. It's irritating. The phone was ringing every ten minutes since nine o'clock. Why the heck is your phone unreachable?"

She caught the phone and signed, "It must have been drained. I forgot to charge it last night. Sorry, I'll call her now." She closed the door and sat on her bed. She dialled Hotaru's number and waited for her to answer.

After the fifth ring, Hotaru finally answered. "Thanks Kami. You finally answered. Hotaru, I'm really sorry. My phone's out of battery and I just woke up. I'm really sorry I wasn't able to answer your calls." Mikan hurriedly apologized. She stood up and walked to her closet and opened it.

"I can't meet you today, Youichi asked me to accompany him to a party." She browsed through her dresses and found a black body-hugging dress with spaghetti straps. "I don't know who's hosting it but he said it's a friend of his."

Waiting... "Alright MOM, I'll be careful and be home by eleven." She ended the call and placed the receiver on her bedside table. She took a pair of black strap-on three-inch heels from her closet and placed it beside her dress. She hurriedly dressed up and proceeded downstairs to talk to her mom and wait for Youichi.

Mikan found her mom in the living room browsing through some magazines. She lightly knocked on the door to get her mom's attention.

Yuka looked up to see her daughter fully dressed. Her eyebrows furrowed when she asked where Mikan was going.

Mikan smiled apologetically and replied, "Youichi, kind of, invited me to this party his friend was holding. I told him I'll go and accompany him, if that's alright with you?"

"You should have told me earlier." Yuka said. "Girls like you shouldn't stay out at night and you just got home tomorrow. It would be nice if you would just stick around the house for at least a day or two."

Mikan smiled and sat down beside Yuka. "Sorry mom. I promise I would not leave the house tomorrow and the day after tomorrow." Mikan laughed and hugged her mom.

She waited for Youichi in the living room, talking about Paris with her mom.

At six sharp, she heard a car horn from bellow. She grabbed her purse and bid her mom goodbye, promising to be home by eleven. She went out the house and into the front seat of the car.

"Ready?"

She smiled and flipped her hair. "I'm always ready." They laughed as Youichi pulled off the road.

...

Okay, I know this is too short. But I want to sum up the party in the next chapter and I'm sorry for being unable to update last week. I had to finish some documents needed in my internship, so yeah. But here it is!


	5. Chapter 5

Youichi parked the car and climbed out. He walked to the passenger seat and opened the door. He offered his hand and Mikan took it, carefully sliding out the seat.

"Wow, cuz. You're turning into a gentleman. What happened while I was away?" She asked, looking shocked at her cousin's gestures.

He glared at her. "Zip the baby talk, cousin."

Mikan laughed, slipping her hand in the nook of his arm. "I would have ruffled your hair but seeing as you're taller than me, doing that would be difficult and probably a bit awkward."

He pouted playfully. "Ahhh. So sad for you, cuz. You're only 5'1." He laughed and got nagged by her cousin.

"Whatever. I know you're 5'7 but that doesn't give you the right to make fun of me. And FYI, I'm currently 5'4, dude, even if it's only temporary."

"I was just having fun. You're such a pouty." Mikan laughed and pinched his cheek, earning her a grin as they entered the house, where the party was being held.

The party had already started when they arrived. Music boomed through the whole room. People were either dancing in the middle of the room or sitting down and having a drink.

Youichi pulled her through the crowd, smiling at the people he knows.

"Wow, cuz. I think most of them here know you. I didn't know you are famous." Mikan looked shockingly at him before breaking into a smile.

He rolled his eyes and glared at her. "I've always been famous." This made Mikan laugh, earning a nudge from him. She was still laughing when a girl approached them.

"Hey, Youichi. I thought you couldn't make it." A pretty girl with black bob-cut hair said and gave Youichi a hug. This shocked Mikan and she stopped laughing. When the girl realize this, she immediately let go of him and turned to her.

"I'm sorry. He's just a really close friend. I don't to offend you but I just have this habit of hugging friends and -" The girl ranted but her eyes caught Mikan's attention.

Ignoring the fact that the girl was ranting, she blurted out. "Hey, you're the girl from the airport." She pointed at the girl and grinned. "I'm really sorry for suddenly hugging you and all. I really thought you were my best friend."

She looked up and smiled. "Oh, Mikan Sakura, right? I saw the school-related fashion show. You really have the talent and it was really fine. I mean the hugging business and all. I'm also sorry for suddenly hugging Youichi."

Mikan looked at Youichi, who blushed for a second, just enough for Mikan to notice. She smiled and said, "Oh don't worry. I'm pretty sure my cousin liked it." She hurriedly slipped out of Youichi's reach. "I'll be in the refreshment table if you need anything, cuz." She winked at him before rushing off.

She was almost at the refreshment table when suddenly she slipped. Unable to control her legs, she bumped into a man and closed her eyes for the hard impact which never came.

Mikan kept her eyes tightly closed until she heard a deep laughter. "I know I'm comfortable to lie on but you need to get off me." She opened her eyes, meeting a pair of crimson eyes. She hurriedly tried to get off him but her left ankle gave away, falling back the man. "I'm really sorry but I think I hurt my ankle."

The man smiled and sat up. "Why don't you let me check it." He carried her to the nearest chair. Sitting her down, he knelt beside her and took her left ankle in his hands. He gently moved it, stopping when he heard her groan in pain. He looked up and said, "Well, you do have a sprain. I advise you put a hot compress and stay off heels till it heals." He looked at her and gestured at her three-inch heels.

She looked at him apologetically. "I never slipped on such shoes before."

"Well, you need to stop using them and let your ankle heal. Wait here, I'll get you a hot compress. Don't move." He got up and left. After a while, he was back holding a same red pack. "What's that?"

He knelt again and placed it gently on her ankle. "A hot compress." He smirked and Mikan laughed. "Of course, sorry I asked."

Holding the compress in place he asked, "Do you have a car?"

She shook her head. "No, my cousin took me here. You probably know him." She looked around trying to spot him. "I can't spot him."

"Well, you need to go home and rest." He got up. "I'll take you home."

She laughed. "You don't have to. I'm sure Youichi will be here in a while. He's my cousin."

"Oh, so he's your cousin. I'm sure it would be a waste if he leaves this party now. My sister is still enjoying his company." He cocked his head to the direction of two people having a conversation. They were laughing like there's no one else around them. "Why don't I just get you home and I'll tell him I took you home."

"She's your sister?" She looked at him. "Figures. Both of you have the same eye color."

He took her heels and carried her. Mikan panicked. "I can walk. It's just a sprain."

He smirked. "No, you might make it worse and besides, you're my patient at the moment."

He walked out of the party. "But I'm heavy." Mikan complained.

He chuckled. "I wouldn't call you heavy. I barely feel anything. Are you even eating?"

They arrived at the garage and walked to a wall where keys were hanged neatly. "Please get the keys on the red hook 'cause my hands are currently full." She took the keys and pressed the unlock button. A red sports car blinked. He walked to it an opened the passenger seat. He gently sat her down and closed the door. He walked to the driver's side and sat down. He took the keys from her and started the car.

He pulled out the garage and out of the house's perimeter.

"Okay, just tell me where to turn and all." He said as he changed gears.

"Oh, I forgot. I'm Mikan Sakura. And you are?" She turned to him and smiled.

"Natsume Hyuuga." He turned left when Mikan pointed.

"I'm really sorry for all of this." She said, gesturing to road and her ankle. "I even pulled you out of such a nice party."

Natsume chuckled. "No, you actually did me a favor. I can't leave the party since it's my sister who arranged it for me. And with you, I just have the most acceptable reason."

"Don't you like parties? I mean, they are so bright and nice." She pointed to the left and Natsume turned left.

"Oh they are fine but I don't like noise that much." He shrugged and unconsciously ran a hand through his hair.

She laughed. "Well, this is my stop. Thanks for dropping me off." She unbuckled her seatbelt as Natsume pulled over. "Don't move."

Natsume got off the car and opened her door. He took her heels and carried her. He walked to the door of her house and rang the bell. The door was opened by a pretty middle-aged woman.

"She sprain her ankle and I want Youichi to enjoy the party, so I dropped her off instead." Natsume said as he gently put Mikan down.

"That's good. Thank you for sending her home. Come on, honey." Mikan turned to him and smiled. "Thanks, Natsume. Good night." She went into the house, her mom beside her, helping her walk.

"Night." Natsume replied and walked to his car. He got in and pulled off the driveway.

Here it is! Yehey! XD


End file.
